Birthday Surprise
by Happy Lilac
Summary: It's China's birthday, and Russia has a very unusual present for him. A lot more interesting than it sounds. RoChu.


**Ahhh, the Olympics. It's like the Super Bowl for Hetalia fangirls. I have never appreciated them so much. And the Opening Ceremony made me happy~ Last Olympics I was like "Belarus? What's that?" and now I'm like "VHJBIDVHJJVNJKH BELARUS!"**

**Belarus: If I win a gold medal then perhaps Russia will finally agree to marry me.**

**Good luck with that, Belarus.**

**Speak of the devil, my first RoChu fic! So please forgive me if they don't act right. I'm not sure if I made China say "aru" too much or not enough. I guess you really can't have too much "aru" ARU IS TOO A WORD MICROSOFT SHUT UP BEFORE I CUT YOU** **anywho, please enjoy~**

It was China's birthday, again. He was excited, but not so excited as to plan anything. When you've had thousands of birthdays already, the celebration aspect tends to feel unnecessary. Japan, Korea, Taiwan, and Hong Kong always give him cards, however, and others countries wish him a happy birthday if China happens to see them. But the best part of his birthday is that Russia always comes to visit him, no matter how busy he may be. China was sitting in the kitchen, sipping some tea, waiting for the doorbell to ring. When it did, China was at the door in seconds. He opened the door, and sure enough, there was Russia, smiling cutely as usual.

"Happy birthday, Yao!" Russia said cheerfully.

"Thank you, aru!" China laughed, simply happy to see the Russian. He noticed that both of Russia's hands were behind his back.

"What are you holding, aru?" asked China, trying to peer around Russia to see.

"Oh, nothing~" Russia replied playfully, moving to obstruct China's view.

"I know there's something there, aru~" China persisted with a smile. "Is there any way for you to show me?"

"Well, you could kiss me, da?" Russia answered, smiling broadly.

China chuckled, then stepped forward and gently kissed the Russian on the lips. "Can I see it now aru?" China asked.

"Da," Russia replied. He brought a small cardboard box with holes in the side out from behind his back.

China was a little confused as he accepted the present. Russia's gifts were usually wrapped normally. And why were there holes in the box? It wasn't very heavy, but definitely had weight. China lifted the lid.

"Aiyah!" China cried out of shock. Russia smiled childishly.

"You like it, da?" he asked.

A panda cub was sitting in the box, staring back at him. He didn't look more than two or three weeks old; old enough to have the black and white fur that pandas are known for, but too young to be without its mother for long. It was incredibly adorable, and China did have a weakness for pandas, but he knew he couldn't keep it.

"Russia, where did you even get him?" China exclaimed, lifting the cub out of the box and holding it gently.

"Oh, I found it~" Russia replied, still smiling.

"Russia, I know you don't just "find" an animal as rare as this…" China sighed as he went to his mailbox to get the morning paper. Russia followed. "Tell me where you got it fr-" China stopped short as he looked at the paper's headline.

PANDA CUB STOLEN FROM LOCAL ZOO: OWNER FEARS POACHERS, BLACK MARKET DEALERS TO BLAME

China looked up at Russia, who still had that happy, childish grin on his face.

"Aiyah!" China yelled for the second time. "You stole it from a zoo!"

Russia shrugged.

"You know it's not right to steal, aru," China sighed. "We have to take it back."

"You…don't like it?" asked Russia, his expression changing. He looked like he was about to cry. Or break into "kolkolkols". China cringed at the prospect of either.

"No, that's not it all, aru!" China reassured Russia, touching his arm. "I love this little one, I think he's adorable, but he belongs to the zoo, not me, aru. Besides, he's too little to live without his mother yet."

"I guess you're right…" replied Russia. "But if I go give it back won't I get in trouble?"

China had to admit that this was true. Sure, they could say they "found it", but that hadn't worked very well for Russia. Besides, why would someone lose such a valuable animal?

"That's true, aru…" murmured China. "But we can't exactly lie, either. They'd see right through it."

"Da," the Russian replied, sounding thoughtful. "I have an idea."

"What is it, aru?" China asked.

"Maybe we can just take it to the zoo and leave it somewhere." replied Russia. "Then we could leave and let an employee find it!"

"That's…that's a really good idea, aru!" China exclaimed. "But how are we going to get him there without him being seen?"

"So pessimistic, da?" Russia chuckled. "We could carry him in a backpack. Plenty of people carry backpacks."

"That's also a good idea, aru!" China exclaimed. Russia beamed. "I'll go get one from inside…"

Several minutes later, they were at the zoo, a panda-filled backpack slung on China's shoulders. The pair-or trio, as it were-made their way through the zoo, looking at the animals. Or rather, Russia was looking at the animals, China was nervous and trying his best not to look suspicious.

"You look so frightened, da?" Russia murmured, gently tousling China's dark hair.

"This is a serious operation, aru." China replied in a whisper.

His point was proven as they passed the panda exhibit. The pandas within acted normally, but the panda cub in China's backpack began to bleat anxiously, sensing its mother's presence nearby. Several people turned to look at the exhibit. China started to sweat as he rushed away. Russia followed at a leisurely place behind him.

"Why are you so calm, aru?" asked China once they'd gotten a suitable distance away.

"No one would just look at us and assume we had a panda cub with us." Russia answered. "Besides, if we act calm than no one will suspect anything!"

"Ah." China said softly. "I didn't think of that, aru." He felt a little foolish, but Russia's reassuring smile made that feeling leave.

"We could leave the panda here." Russia said. "I don't see anyone around."

This was true. They had come to the edge of the zoo, where there were no exhibits or gift shops. China nodded to Russia. He then took off the backpack and gently set it down. The panda let out a small sound when it felt the ground beneath it, but stayed calm and quiet after. China and Russia walked back to the center of the zoo. Russia and China looked at each other and smiled widely. The mission was accomplished, with no one any worse for wear. China felt very relieved. Then Russia spoke.

"Since we're here, we may as well enjoy ourselves, da?" he asked, gesturing towards the rest of the zoo.

"Sounds good, aru." China replied with a smile.

The pair spent the rest of the day at the zoo, looking at all the different animals. When they passed the pandas again, they didn't even give China a passing glance, much to his relief. To make of for the incident, Russia bought China a stuffed panda as they passed the gift shop to leave. China hugged it close the whole walk home.

"You like your gift, da?" Russia chuckled as they stepped inside. China smiled.

"Of course I do, aru!" China replied. "Even though I couldn't accept your first present, I appreciate the effort!" Russia laughed.

China set the panda down to give Russia a hug. Russia hugged him back.

"I've had a lot of birthdays, and hopefully I'll have a lot more." China murmured. "But I'm sure that this will be one birthday I'll never forget!"

**He be climbin' in yo windows, snatchin' yo pandas up XDDD I had fun writing this, especially that news headline. BTW, pandas do bleat, I looked it up. I try to be accurate (oh, the irony…). You haven't seen the last of me, so please stay tuned~!**


End file.
